


Good Luck and Au Revoir

by alixabethmay



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Multi, People Will Die, Strange Title, don't all stories on here have deep meaningless titles?, methinks so, waaaay too many characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alixabethmay/pseuds/alixabethmay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today, I will decide what the rest of my life will be like. My hands shake noticeably as I carefully write my first and last name and faction on a piece of paper.<br/>Reyna Arellano.<br/>Erudite.<br/>Today, I will see if those three words will go with me to my grave. Or be left behind as I jump.<br/>-<br/>"Annabeth Chase." I’m convinced that I stood up too fast. I’m sure that my palms are sweating a little too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Try Not To Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [czhart the brave beta-er](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=czhart+the+brave+beta-er).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reyna's POV

Today, I will decide what the rest of my life will be like. My hands shake noticeably as I carefully write my first and last name and faction on a piece of paper.

Reyna Arellano.

Erudite.

Today, I will see if those three words will go with me to my grave. Or be left behind as I jump.

~~xxxxx~~

The whole idea of the tests is appalling. A Stiff will stab me in the neck and make me drink something that will cause me to hallucinate. I’ve no clue where they got that idea, or when they started thinking it was a good one.

My name is called far too soon and I walk into a room that is far too bright. Spots swim in front of my eyes. The walls are covered in mirrors. I wonder how the Stiff deals with being able to see herself.

My first impression of this room is that I shouldn’t be in it. Even though it’s well-lit and warm, it doesn’t feel very inviting. As a matter of fact, that thing in the right corner of the ceiling is a motion-activated camera designed by Erudite. I can bet it’s attached to a security system.

The Abnegation woman inside is the only thing that I can describe as comforting, and that’s saying something really sad. Being Abnegation, she’s wearing nothing but gray, with short hair and dark skin. The Stiff is the only thing that an Erudite girl can take comfort in when the Erudite is standing in a room designed by her own faction.

"Hello. My name is Cora. You’re taking the Aptitude Test today. Good luck." The Stiff says nothing further, most likely to keep my attention off of her.

"How long will this take?" I ask nervously.

"Anywhere from 10 to 20 minutes."

“Twenty?”

For just a second, I am convinced that I see the hint of a smile on the woman’s face, but it soon vanishes as she dips her head to connect the wires.

The scary thing about Erudite is that I know how the simulations work, and that makes me even more nervous. If you panic enough or you have a certain brain type, the simulations might scar your brain permanently or even leave you in a coma. Even though the smartest minds in the world are in Erudite, that still cannot stop accidents from happening, flaws from slipping through the filters. If the Stiff or I make the slightest mistake, that could happen to me.

Positive thoughts, Reyna. Positive thoughts.

It’s not working.

I don’t want to do this.

I don’t want this to confirm my worst fears.

I don’t want to be Erudite anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just got done re-reading Divergent and thought up something I’m pretty sure existed before now, but heck, why not?
> 
> If you have a suggestion as to which faction Reyna, Annabeth, Percy, Hazel, Nico, Frank, Leo, Jason, or Piper should be in, please tell me! I want to make this as realistic as possible, so I need other peoples’ opinions. Thanks!
> 
> -Alix


	2. Leaping Comes After Looking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, all the chapter titles will be pieces of conventional advice that I purposely twisted. Get over it.

"Annabeth Chase." I’m convinced that I stood up too fast. I’m sure that my palms are sweating a little too much. What if I get Abnegation? I shudder inwardly at the thought.

Who could possibly live like that- with nothing- just to help a bunch of losers who couldn’t make it into a faction? Boring gray clothes, boring gray houses, boring gray lives, the entire damned faction is just a bunch of robots trained to help whoever they see. I would rather not spend my life like that.

~~xxxxx~~

“Do not blame the selfless. They are better than we’ll ever be,” my father had reminded me years ago. That was before he married somebody who was not my mother. From that point on, I didn’t have a father, just an evil stepmother bent on reminding me that I was not her child and I was therefore not legally part of the family, because my father never had the balls to marry my mother first.

~~xxxxx~~

I walk into the room and nearly trip on a cord. _Graceful, Annabeth._

“Hello. My name is Hana. Please sit.”

The tall blonde Candor woman gestures to a chair that looks like a torture device.

“What do I have to do?” I ask.

“Sit still and drink this. Then just follow the instructions from there.”

Not much of an answer.

I gingerly sit down, half-expecting to be shocked to death the second my butt touches the cushion. Nothing.

Hana plugs a bunch of stuff in, then hands me a tiny glass vial filled with blue liquid. I eye it suspiciously. “Can this kill me?”

Hana sighs. “Yes.”

Why did I have to get a Candor?

~~xxxxx~~

What if I get Abnegation?

What if I get Amity? I’m not spending the rest of my life in the same faction as my stepmother.

“What if I get more than one?”

Hana looks over at me, startled.

“More than one what?”

“Faction. What do I do then?”

_Please let the Candor side win, please let the Candor side win, please tell me the truth._

“You’ll be factionless.” She turns away and fusses with the wires again.

She’s lying. A Candor just lied to me. Even worse, she’s lying to keep me out of trouble. The two things I hate most are prevalent here: a person who breaks the rules of their faction and Abnegation. Even if she’s doing it for me, I don’t care. I want the truth. She knows the truth.

I won’t be factionless.

I’ll be dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this will have multiple POVs and all of the test administrators will have four-letter names. If you have any questions, please leave them in the comments! (Trust me, I'll notice them, I haven't really got a life elsewhere.)
> 
> -Alix


	3. If You Can't Do It, Convince A Friend To Do It For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyna's POV

I know that I’m shaking, I know that I’m scared.

_Why? Why am I scared of only a few freaking minutes? I am overreacting. Seriously. I am._

My heartbeat calms and I accept the vial from the Abnegation woman.

"Good luck, Reyna."

Tipping my head back, I take a drink.

xxxxx

"Choose, Reyna Arellano."

_Cheese or knife? What sort of a test is this?_ I take both and wait.

A dog appears in front of me, lithe and snarling. It sort of reminds me of Aura and Argent, but those are Dad's dogs. I daren't admit it. It growls at me and inches its way forward. It’s going to kill me if I hesitate. So why am I still waiting?

I look down at the things in my hands and toss the cheese at the dog. It turns to eat it and a little girl steps in front of the dog. “Move!” I yell, shoving the girl out of harm’s way and turning the knife on the dog. The blade catches it on the shoulder and it skulks away, whimpering.

The scene fades to black and I wait anxiously. _Is it over?_

No. Of course not. I stand on a train, staring at the front of a newspaper. The word “murderer” sticks out. It’s such a practically unthinkable concept that I almost think that my old problem of reading things wrong has come back. Murders don’t happen. The faction system has apparently prevented that. The man holding the paper lowers it and I see burns up his arms. “Do you know him?” The man jabs his finger at the photo.

_Oh, crap._

I do. But something’s wrong. I can’t tell him. Something horrible will happen if I do.

_What, you idiot? You’re being stupid._

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Really."

~~xxxxx~~

The scene fades out and I’m left sitting in the chair in the room with the Stiff.

She looks worried. “That was interesting. Please wait here, Reyna. I’ll be right back.”

_What did I do now?_

Was I supposed to lie? Was I supposed to let the dog live? How the hell do you fail a test that you can never prepared for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is the chapter that EVERYONE started on on my Tumblr. I know. Thank you for starting from the beginning. Hopefully.


	4. What Was I Supposed To Do, Let You Live?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foreword- I am so freaking sorry, I did not get a chance to proofread this before posting. I know, it’s sort of a shit chapter, but I will make up for it with the next one, I swear. Also, please give feedback. I mean it. Enjoy!

I take a deep breath and accept the vial from the woman.

I can see my reflection in the mirror, hear my birth mother’s voice, cold and intelligent, Erudite through and through. “Do not fail me, Annabeth Chase.”

I drink, swallow, grip the edge of the chair, and fall into nothingness.

~~xxxxx~~

“Choose.”

 _This is the easiest test ever. Knife._ Why the hell would you pick cheese?

There is a growling behind me. I whirl around and, with a with a pang of fear, see the dog. I am frozen until my shaking hand cuts a nick in my leg. I look down and realize that I’m holding the knife. _Oh._ Dread sinks in. _That's why you pick cheese._ Now I have to kill it.

I close my eyes and stab at the dog- or where I thought the dog was. I missed. A second later, there is a flash of red in the air and a moment after that, the throbbing ache of the bite mark on my hand. _Shit. I can do better than this._

I grit my teeth together and stab down onto the dog’s head.

I keep my eyes open.

~~xxxxx~~

The knife vanishes, as does the dog, but the wound doesn’t. I bite down on my lip, then stop myself. I don’t need that bleeding, too.

Suddenly, my balance shifts out from under me and I grab onto a pole that wasn’t there before. I’m on the subway. I look around, trying to find out what the hell is going on. There is a tap on my shoulder and I turn to see a man holding a newspaper. He shoves it into my face and asks, “Do you know him?” I look closer at the paper he’s brandishing and see a picture. Yes. I do. But panic coils white-hot in my stomach. Something could go very wrong. Don’t ask what, but the choice between yes and no could very well endanger my life.

"No," I blurt. Realizing just how unsteady that sounded, I repeat myself. "No." I pray to god my voice sounded a little more firm on that one. "Never seen him before. Why?"

The man glares at me. “None of your business, girlie.”

I resist the urge to hit him in the face. “Girlie” is what my stepmother called me. Never “Annabeth”, never “Anna”, never “dear”, just “girlie”.

_Wait, why am I resisting?_

I pull back my fist and give him a good punch just before the simulation ends and I’m back in that godawful chair.

Hana is smiling as I fall back into reality. “Nicely done, Annabeth.”

She unplugs a bunch of crap.

I wait, praying for it to be Erudite.

"Dauntless."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! That one was a pain in the ass to write, mostly because I had a bit of a time deciding whether Annabeth would be Divergent or not. In case you didn’t pick this up, Annabeth’s birth mother is Erudite. Make of this what you will. As per usual, thanks for reading!
> 
> -Alix


	5. Take Everything To Be True. Except Twilight And The Whole ‘Vampires Sparkle’ Thing. We Agree That Is Wrong.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyna's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, I am a real bitch, aren’t I? Haven’t you waited long enough for this? Well before you get all huffy with me, know that I have been sick for the past week (like vomiting sick) and I got a massive project dropped on me the week before. Please forgive me and let this small chapter make up for it!
> 
> Thank you to the Vinkun Wildflower Queen for help with a title!

After a moment, the Stiff comes back out. “Reyna,” she begins carefully, “your results… weren’t as expected. You are never allowed to tell anybody about this- ever. Do you understand?”

I nod, unsure whether to be worried or scared or if I’m just overreacting like normal.

“You are something called Divergent. You do not belong in any one faction. In fact,” she hesitates, “you would do well in any of them. Except Amity.” She smiles, probably remembering me stabbing the dog. “But you can only pick one. And never breathe a word of it to any of them.”

“Why? Is it bad?”

"Yes. The factions are determined to exterminate all of the Divergents."

"Are they dangerous?"

"According to the factions, yes," the Stiff snaps with more than a tinge of bitterness in her tone.

"So everyone hates me."

"No, just the factions."

"So everyone."

The woman sighs. “You need to keep quiet about this. As I told you before, you are dangerous, so therefore, they will try to hunt you down.”

My eyes are as big as saucers, I'm sure of it.

"What will they do to me?"

"Kill you."

xxxxx

I walk back to the dorms, lost in my thoughts, Divergence being chiefest among them. What is Gwen going to say? What is Jason going to say? What am _I_ going to say?

I am so absorbed in my thoughts that I don’t notice Dakota barreling down the hallways towards me. “Reyna? Reyna!”

"Yes, what?" I ask, snapping out of my reverie.

"It’s Jason! He’s disappeared!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, that was such a short update and it in no way makes up for clicking the "next chapter" button, but hey, I have to try! I wrote out the original on my old Samsung Galaxy S3 on a 2-hour road trip, but Tumblr- x dun dun duh! x -ate it! So I had to start over and I’m not as satisfied with the results, but it still has the same ideas and all the parts I could salvage from the dusty, ill-used areas of my memory.
> 
> Below are all the things that I need to address or possibly clear up about this chapter.
> 
> Timeline!  
> \-----------  
> Okay, major changes on that front. At first I thought, “Hey, Jason’s obviously going to disappear while in a faction because he’s Divergent or something!” No. Not at all. In fact, that made it kind of hard because I laid out a rough of a timeline and if Jason disappeared in a faction, all the storylines would get hella tangled.
> 
> Setting!  
> \-----------  
> Reyna goes to a military/military technology school run by the Erudite. It’s the equivalent of Camp Jupiter.
> 
> Annabeth goes to a different school, so no, they are not friends from school. They have no memory of ever knowing each other.
> 
> Why the storyline or wording changes when I get back sometimes!  
> \-----------  
> I have to correct mistakes, so I’ll have to do that in the plot, too!
> 
> Why this was so short!  
> \-----------  
> I swear to god, I had a way longer one, but Tumblr ate it. So I had to try to recreate the chapter from my recollection of the original.
> 
> Why this had so many grammatical/convention errors!  
> \-----------  
> See answer below. Also, I didn’t get time to proofread. Don’t worry, I’ll come back and edit.
> 
> Why this might be unsatisfying!  
> \-----------  
> Because I am sick and writing this at a time when I should be asleep. Thank you.


	6. Homework Is Actually Statistically Meaningless. Do It Anyway.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth's POV

"Dauntless," I moan. "Dauntless. Seriously?!”

"Calm down," Thalia says. "I’m going to be in Dauntless, Annabeth."

_Well no shit._

Thalia’s parents were in Dauntless. I say “were” because they’re both dead. Her mother achieved fame in Dauntless’s reckless and foolhardy acting industry. She died when Thalia was eight. Thalia’s father died even earlier. She barely knew either of her parents and never talks about them.

We went to the same school growing up- the school for orphaned and abandoned children. I'd just run away from home for the first time. We ran away from that school a year later. She went back to Dauntless. I didn’t.

"I should have picked Dauntless in the first place," I mutter.

"No," Thalia says immediately. Then she looks down like she really should just shut up from now on. "Things haven’t been okay since…"

Since what, she never says. She leaves me sitting on the street corner with a buzzing brain and aching heart.

~~xxxxx~~

I automatically take a deep breath before opening the front door.

Sure enough.

"I was so worried about you! Let’s talk for a second, hmmm, dear."

_Dear isn’t any better, you bitch._

Her eyes bore into me the second my half-brothers can’t see. Classic evil stepmother.

"Where have you been?" It’s not an indignant, worried, pissed-off mother’s "where-have-you-been-it’s-past-curfew-young-lady". It’s a cold, hateful "what-are-you-plotting-you-little-son-of-a-bitch-trying-to-undermine-me" sort of question.

Not cold like Mom. Not cold like smart. Whenever Morgan morphs into a venomous little piece of blankety-blankety-blank, I think of how little my mother would be like her. She’d just ask, she wouldn’t hiss, she wouldn’t yell, either, like Morgan. Amity isn’t supposed to yell, anyway. Erudite can yell all they want. _But you aren’t Erudite._

 _Shut the hell up._ The last thing I need is more info for Morgan to drag out of me and use against me.

The whole time, she’s been watching me closely, and by the look on her face, I know she knows. She knows there’s something bothering me. All mothers have that instinct, after all.

"What have you done now?"

"I haven’t done anything."

She ignores me. “You had better pick Amity,” she hisses.

"Why do you care? I thought you’d be dying to get rid of me." I’ve never been so calm while backsassing her.

"Because," she snarled, "you are food on the table for this family. Your family."

No. You’re- “Wrong.”

Her eyebrows raise and her eyes widen. Annabeth Chase, standing up for herself? I can almost hear her panicking. This isn’t in the script. I’m not supposed to do this. I wasn’t supposed to ask why I had to stay. She just gave up information. If there’s anything Morgan understands, it’s the importance of knowledge- or lack thereof.

~~xxxxx~~

An hour and a couple tissue boxes worth of tears later, I slam my shoulder into the pillow on my bed. The window is open so the rain could come in and form a puddle right next to my dresser. That, or it was a hell of a coincidence, which I refuse to believe. As of now, though, the rain has stopped and I can hear a few birds announcing that spring has arrived. Or what little is left of it. New York has always been an industrial city, but it’s even worse now. There isn’t a trace of green except in the street margins, and that’s all patchy and dying. No wonder this faction wants to leave. Amity has always been a group of treehuggers.

Then I stop. And I realize that I’ve never once actually thought that myself. Which means I heard it somewhere and have kept repeating it since. The exciting part is that I can’t remember where. That normally means it’s connected to Mom. Right?

This is stupid.

I’m just trying to dredge up a connection with her. There is none. I’m not Erudite. I’m Dauntless.

~~xxxxx~~

The lights of the Erudite building stay on all night. I try not to look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was such a pain at first! I realized I wouldn’t just have to rewrite Heroes of Olympus, I’d have to rewrite PJO too. Here’s the rundown:  
> \-------------------------  
> Why the entire mother-turduckin* timeline has been gouged to hell!
> 
> Okay, the book says Thalia ran away at age 9 (or at least that’s what I judged). So I had to smush Annabeth into that with her whole life-at-home situation and put them into the same school and still have them get back into a faction at a decent time. Then there’s the Thalia’s-mom problem. This is how it sorta pans out: Thalia is born, skip some years, Mom’s an unstable bitch, skip a year or so, Jason’s born (you didn’t forget that he’s Thalia’s brother, did you?), Jason leaves, skip a month or so, Thalia runs away for a minute, comes back, skip a year or so, mummy dies, Thalia goes to school, meets Annabeth and Luke, skip a year, they run away, (by now Thalia’s nine) ladada, skip a few years, get caught and end up in factions when Thalia’s fourteen. And here we are now! Phew. My god, that was challenging.  
> \-------------------------  
> Why there was no mention of Luke!
> 
> Because he’s in Erudite. Duh.  
> \-------------------------  
> Why they aren’t at CHB!
> 
> Because that isn’t a thing.  
> \-------------------------  
> Why you killed Thalia’s mom before she ran away!
> 
> Because that was the only way it could feasibly make sense in my “brilliant” little mind. Then, Thalia could be sent to orphan school, meet Annabeth and Luke, run away, and be tossed into Dauntless by herself (because she’s the only one who had parent(s) in Dauntless). Sorry, Thalia.  
> \-------------------------  
> Why they’re in NYC!
> 
> That’s where PJO is, isn’t it? Chicago isn’t really an option if the other series was based in NYC or California, is it?  
> \-------------------------  
> Why Annabeth’s stepmother is actively evil!
> 
> That’s the only thing I could think of that would make such a strong girl as Annabeth hate her so much and want to leave Amity so much.  
> \-------------------------  
> Why Annabeth’s in Amity!
> 
> That’s where her dad is, so his wife should be from there. Just like Thalia, Annabeth was sent back to Amity after she got caught because she had parent(s) there.  
> \-------------------------  
> *What a mother-turduck is!
> 
> Well, there’s motherfuck, motherduck, and turducken, which is food. Look it up. So mother-turduckin’ is a more (in)appropriate way of saying motherducking.  
> \-------------------------  
> Any other questions? Respond! :-)
> 
> Wow, so many three-letter acronyms. Thanks, ye patient folk! That chapter (and explanation) took a minute!
> 
> -Alix

**Author's Note:**

> I just got done re-reading Divergent and thought up something I’m pretty sure existed before now, but heck, why not?
> 
> If you have a suggestion as to which faction Reyna, Annabeth, Percy, Hazel, Nico, Frank, Leo, Jason, or Piper should be in, please tell me! I want to make this as realistic as possible, so I need other peoples’ opinions. Thanks!
> 
> -Alix


End file.
